היום של הנסיכה שישידו
by Lia.T.T
Summary: שישידו לומד בדרך הקשה לא לבטוח באוטורי יותר מדי.


_-+-__היום של הנסיכה שישידו__.-+-_

_-_כל הזכויות על הדמויות שייכות ל**טאקאשי קונומי**

PG-13

סילבר פייר.

זה מגוחך, שישידו חושב. לגמרי אבסורדי. הוא יודע שהיה צריך לסרב כשעוד היה יכול, כשעוד הייתה לו הזדמנות. שישידו יצא מתא השירותים וקיווה שצ'וטארו ממש אוהב אותו על זה, מכיוון שתכנן לדרוש פיצוי, ללא ספק.

"שישידו-סאאאן!" הקול המוכר הציף את חדר שירותי הבנים. "אתה נראה כל כך חמוד!"

"תשתוק, אידיוט!" קרא, מתפתל בין כל הבד הורוד. הדבר נענה בצחקוק מצד השני.

"ידעתי שזה יתאים לך," מלמל אוטורי ושישידו הסמיק קלות לנוכח הקול הרציני והמבט הבוחן במורד ומעלה גופו. "אתה נראה חמוד יותר מכל נערה, שישידו-סאן."

"בסדר, בסדר. אני יכול להוריד את זה עכשיו?" קולו יצא עצבני יותר משתכנן ושישידו נאלץ לסבול את עיני הכלבלב של אוטורי, אלו שהכריחו אותו לעשות זאת מההתחלה.

"אם אתה מתעקש, שישידו-סאן." הנער כסוף השיער שיחרר אנחה מיואשת. הוא קיווה ששישידו יאהב את זה.

"יופי." שישידו נכנס בחזרה לתא להחליף חזרה למדי בית-הספר.

דפיקות בדלת. "שישידו-סאן, אתה בסדר שם?" מבט מבולבל נסך בפניו של אוטורי. שישידו-סאן כבר היה בתא חצי שעה, ומאז לא שמע ממנו כלום, מלבד אנקות חלושות, אך שישידו-סאן היה בתא שירותים, למרות הכל, ואוטורי לא התכוון להעיר לו משהו בנושא _הזה_. הוא המשיך לדפוק, מתכנן לעשות זאת עד שהיה בטוח שהשני לא טבע באסלה, או משהו בסגנון.

"צ'וטארו," ענה לבסוף. אוטורי ידע מיד שמשהו לא בסדר.

"כן?"

זעקת בכי חלושה. "הרוכסן נתקע!"

הכול התחיל כשאוטורי ביקש משישידו ללבוש שמלה. הם היו בחדר ההלבשה לאחר שרק הרגיולארס נשארו, מחליפים את בגדי הספורט למדים הרגילים ומתכננים ללכת חזרה לביתם אחרי יום ארוך.

שישידו בהה בו בתגובה, מנסה להבין מה הרגע נאמר לו. אוטורי הסמיק. הדבר היחיד ששבר את השתיקה בחדר היה צחוקו הלא נשלט של מוקאי, למרות המבטים המזהירים שקיבל מאושיטארי. אוטורי חשב שאולי היה צריך להגיד את זה במקום מעט יותר פרטי.

ההלם לא הרפה משישידו גם כשיצא מחדר ההלבשה, אוטורי בעקבותיו, קורא בשמו בניסיון להשיג מעט תשומת לב.

"אתה רואה, שישידו סאן, אחותי קיבלה את השמלה הזאת ליום ההולדת, והיא ממש מדהימה! השמלה, כלומר. היא תראה נהדר עליך!"

"צ'וטארו, אני נראה לך כמו בת?" קולו של שישידו נלחם להישאר בשליטה מלאה.

"כן—כלומר, לא!"

"אז למה אתה חושב שאני אסכים להתלבש כמו אחת?" שישידו חשד שהשליטה שניסה להשיג אחר הולכת להתחמק מהישג ידו.

"אבל—"

"לא."

"שישיד—"

"אמרתי לא." הוא הביט בעיניו של אוטורי, מנסה לשדר את המבט הרצחני הטוב ביותר שלו. אוטורי, כתגובה, ניסה לשלוח אליו את המבט המתחנן שלו, ושישידו שנא שאוטורי עשה זאת, הוא שנא לראות את העיניים הגדולות האלו. הן גרמו לו להיכנע לכל גחמה של אוטורי. לא. הוא לא הולך ללבוש שמלה, אפילו לא בשביל אוטורי. הוא לא מתכוון לוותר על הגאווה הגברית שלו, לא בשום מחיר.

שישידו היה מעדיף אם הנחישות שלו הייתה נשארת עד סוף אותו יום, כשאוטורי שאל אותו שוב, שניהם על המיטה, אם יסכים למדוד את השמלה. זה לא הוגן, שישידו מצליח לחשוב בקושי רב. זה ממש רדוד להשתמש בטקטיקה הזאת. אוטורי יודע זאת, כמובן, שכאשר ידו בתוך המכנסיים של שישידו, שישידו לא באמת יכול לגונן על עצמו.

"טוב, אין ברירה," הכריז שישידו. הוא נשען על הכיור, מולו אוטורי היושב על הרצפה בייאוש, אצבעותיו אדומות מניסיונות לפתוח את הרוכסן. "נצטרך לקרוע את השמלה."

אוטורי התרומם במהירות קליע. "לא, אנחנו לא יכולים! אחותי תהרוג אותי!"

שישידו הרים גבה. "היא תבין את המצב. זאת לא אשמתנו שהשמלה מקולקלת." שישידו הסיט קצוות שיער מפניו והביט בפניו המפוחדת את אוטורי. פתאום, מחשבה עלתה במוחו. "צ'וטורו, אחותך ידעה שלקחת את השמלה?"

"...לא?"

"צ'וטארו!"

"היא לא הייתה נותנת לי לקחת אותה! היא אמרה שהיא לא מסכימה להוציא אותה מהארון עד שלא—" הוא השתתק.

"עד שלא—מה?"

"...עד שלא יתקנו אותה."

שישידו נאנח. חמש דקות עברו מאז אוטורי הלך להביא עזרה. הוא היה חייב לעשות משהו, לפני שמישהו לא מוכר—או יותר גרוע, מישהו מוכר—יחליט להיכנס לשירותים בקומה השלישית—לחשוב על כך שיש לו שלוש קומות שלמות לעבור עד שיגיע לשער הכניסה גרם לו לרצות להכות את הקיר, או יותר טוב, את צ'וטארו—ויראה אותו בשמלה ורודה.

שישידו התבונן בראי, דמותו—דמותו בשמלה, צורח מוחו בתסכול—משתקפת לה. השמלה עצמה לא הייתה כל-כך גרועה, חשב. שישידו העביר יד בשיערו, שארך מאז ה-'תספורת' האחרונה שעשה, לאחר שהפסיד לטאצ'יבאנה וכעת הגיע קצת מתחת לכתפיו. עדיין לא באורך מלא, חשב והסתובב, להתבונן בעצמו בפרופיל. זה לא היה _כל__-__כך_ נוראי, הניח.

"אנחנו שמחים שאתה נהנה מעצמך, שישידו," קול יהיר ומוכר עד כאב נשמע מאחוריו והוא הסתובב, פוגש את אטובה בראש הפלוגה שהכילה את קאבאג'י, אושיטארי, מוקאי—שרבץ על הרצפה, מקופל, מחזיק את בטנו ומתאפק לא לצחוק בצורה שתביא למקום את כל בית הספר—ג'ירו ואפילו היושי. מאחוריהם שישידו ראה את אוטורי, מבט מתנצל על פניו, כאילו לא הבין שהביא יותר מדי אנשים עד שראה עד כמה מילאו את חדר השירותים.

_זהו זה_ חשב שישידו. _אני בגיהינום_

אטובה חשב שהשמלה די החמיאה לו, למרות שלא אמר זאת, בעיקר כי כך באמת חשב, ולא רצה לתת ל-שישידו לדעת שהוא מחמיא לו. אטובה הביט בו שוב, רק לוודא, מעביר מבט בצורה גלויה מפניו הסמוקות קלות שישידו, סביבן שיערו החלק ולא-אסוף—בטח אוטורי ביקש ממנו לפזר אותו לפני שלבש את השמלה—, מבטו יורד לגופו הרזה שהתאים בשלמות לשמלה ההדוקה בעלת המחשוף, למרות המחסור בחזה—לא שזה הפריע במיוחד—ולמטה, לחלק התחתון של השמלה, המתנופף סביבו באלגנטיות, שכבות מסודרות של תחרה ורודה נמשכת מאזור מותניו עד לרצפה, מסתירה את כפות רגליו לגמרי.

"על מה אתה מסתכל?" שאל שישידו באיום וזז מעט מאחורי קאבאג'י, מתחבא ממבטו של הקפטיין. שישידו לא אהב שנועצים בו מבט, ציין לעצמו אטובה בשעשוע, במיוחד לא באזורים התחתונים שלו. אטובה הבטיח לעצמו שינצל את פיסת המידע הזאת יום אחד.

"אתה לא צריך לדבר בטון הזה אל המושיע שלך, אתה יודע," הכריז אטובה. הוא העביר מבט מסביבו לשאר האנשים שנכנסו לאחר שאוטורי אסף אותם וסגר את הדלת.

קאבאג'י פשוט עמד שם, משמש כעמוד תמיכה ל-ג'ירו. ג'ירו בקושי עמד ונראה שהוא כלל לא מודע לסביבתו. מוקאי עדיין אחז בבטנו ופרצי צחוק אילמים יצאו ממנו כל פעם שהרים את מבטו להביט ב-שישידו. אושיטארי בהה באוויר, עמוק במחשבות—אטובה תהה על מה חשב—והיושי פשוט לטש עיניים, מנסה להבין את המצב למרות הסבריו של אוטורי.

"מושיע, אה?" שישידו זרק אליו מבט מפקפק. "איך אתה הולך לבצע את הישועה שלך, בדיוק?"

"ככה." אטובה פסע אליו, מחזיק את שישידו לפני שיספיק להתחמק ומסובב אותו. "קאבאג'י, תחזיק את הנסיכה שלנו במקום."

"יוש." קאבאג'י פסע אל אטובה, מפיל את ג'ירו—שנרדם—לרצפה ותופס את זרועותיו של שישידו.

"א-אטובה-בוצ'ו!" קרא אוטורי במחאה. אטובה התעלם ממנו ותפס בחוזקה את הרוכסן, מושך אותו כלפי מטה.

"אז, מלכי," שאל שישידו בציניות בעוד אטובה מסרב להרפות מהרוכסן, שלא זז במילימטר, "איך הולך?"

"תשתוק," מלמל אטובה והחליט לוותר לאחר משיכה חסרת תועלת אחרונה. "מסתבר שהרוכסן שלך תקוע." אטובה סימן ל-קאבאג'י לעזוב את השני.

"טוב לדעת," מלמל שישידו, משפשף את פרקי ידיו ומחליק בעצבנות את שמלתו המקומטת.

מוקאי התפרץ בצחוק שהקפיץ את כולם חוץ מאושיטארי. כולם הפנו את מבטם אל השניים, מקבלים כתגובה את משיכת הכתפיים האגבית של אושיטארי. "הוא כבר לא הצליח להתאפק," מלמל.

אושיטארי היה בטוח שפיתרון יצוץ בשלב מסוים, אך כשכל שחקני נבחרת הטניס פשוט ישבו שם בשתיקה, מדי פעם מעיפים מבט אל שישידו, שום התקדמות לא נראתה באופק. איש לא הצליח לגבש רעיון לגבי הצעד הבא. אושיטארי ידע שהם לא מחויבים לעשות משהו, זאת הבעיה של שישידו שהסכים ללבוש דבר כזה, אך ידע על הדרך של אוטורי לגרום לאנשים לחוש אשמים גם כשלא עשו כלום, ואושיטארי היה בטוח שאם יצטרך, אוטורי ישתמש בנשק הזה לגרום להם להישאר. בכלל, הוא לא היה מוכן לנטוש את שישידו. המצב פשוט היה משעשע מדי.

לידו, מוקאי עדיין צחק. אושיטארי תהה כיצד לא נגמר לו האוויר, אך הדבר נמחק מראשו ברגע ששמע קריאה רמה ועליזה מכיוון הרצפה.

"שישידו, זה באמת אתה?" קרא ג'ירו, קם מהרצפה לכיוונו של שישידו, בוחן אותו. "ואו, מדהים! אתה נראה ממש ממש מדהים!" הוא הביט סביבו, מבחין רק עכשיו בנוכחותם של האחרים. "נה, נה, אטובה! נכון שהוא נראה מדהים?" הבלונדיני קפץ בהתלהבות אל מקום ישיבתו של אטובה, תופס את ידו ומצביע על שישידו.

"ג'ירו," קרא אטובה בגיחוך, "אתה לא רואה שאתה מביך את הנסיכה?" ג'ירו מצמץ בבלבול.

"נה, שישידו, אתה מובך?"

הבעתו של שישידו נראתה של מישהו שנפגע ע"י גרב מלוכלכת שבאה מהשמיים.

"למה אתה לא הולך הביתה, אז?" שאל בבלבול. כולם הביטו בו. טוב, חשב אושיטארי בסיפוק, לפחות עכשיו הם יודעים מה לעשות. השאלה היא, כיצד לחלץ את שישידו בלי שאף לא אחד יראה אותו. אחרי הכול, גם אילו היה בת, השמלה הייתה מושכת תשומת לב מיידית. פתאום, זה הגיע.

"יש לי רעיון. גאקוטו."

"כ-כן, יושי?" נשמתו של מוקאי הייתה קטועה בזמן שניסה לסדר אותה נואשות ונכשל כל פעם מחדש, צחוק ממשיך להתגלגל מפיו.

"בוא."

"לאן, יושי?"

"אתה תראה," אמר וקם, עוזר לשותפו להתרומם. הוא פנה אל האחרים. "אנחנו נחזור עוד מעט."

"לאן אתם חושבים שהם הלכו?" שאל אוטורי בשקט. כבר עברה חצי שעה מאז נעלמו אושיטארי ומוקאי.

"הם בטח עסוקים בלעשות את זה בתוך אחת הכיתות הריקות," מלמל שישידו. הוא לא חשב שיצליח לסבול את הישיבה הזאת עוד הרבה, במיוחד לא ברגליים סגורות—הוא תהה איך אנשים מסתדרים בתנוחה הזאת בכלל—, לאחר שאטובה אמר לו שככל שהוא נהנה מנוף התחתונים הצהובות שלו, עדיף שלא יפשק את רגליו בשמלה.

"טוב, הגיע הזמן לזוז," אמר אטובה בהחלטיות. הוא לא התכוון לשבת כל היום כש-ג'ירו—שחזר לישון—נשען עליו, מזיל ריר בחוסר בושה.

"ואיך אנחנו נעשה את זה?" שאל שישידו.

"פשוט נסתיר אותך עד היציאה," קרא אטובה כאילו הדבר מובן מאליו.

"אני לא חושב שזה אפשרי," מלמל אוטורי. "בד"כ מישהו מסתובב מחוץ לכיתה באחת הקומות, ואנחנו יכולים להיתקל באיזה מורה."

"תעלות האוורור." המילים הדהדו, לרגע מבהילות את השאר, לפני הבינו כי זה בא מהיושי, שלא הוציא מילה עד כה.

"מה?" שאלו אטובה ושישידו.

"תעלות האוורור. הן בנויות בצורה מספיק רחבה שהנסי—ש-שישידו-סאנפאי יצליח להיכנס וחזקות מספיק להחזיק את כולנו, כולל את קאבאג'י-סאנפאי."

"הממ," המהם אטובה. "אני מניח שננסה. אין לנו מה להפסיד."

"חוץ מהשפיות שלנו," לחש שישידו לעצמו.

"יושי, לאן אנחנו הולכים?" המשיך לשאול מוקאי בזמן שנמשך אחר אושיטארי למקום לא נודע. הם עברו על פני השער הפתוח—אושיטארי הניח כי השיעור החמישי נגמר וחלק מתלמידי השנה הראשונה השתחררו—לרחוב ההומה.

"לעזור לשישידו," החזיר, כאילו הסביר בכך הכול.

מוקאי גיחך. "אני עדיין לא מאמין שאוטורי-קון הצליח לגרום ללבוש את זה."

"זה לא באמת מפתיע, אוטורי-קון שולט ב-שישידו, אחרי הכול. הוא פשוט לא יודע את זה."

"גם שישידו לא."

"כמובן." אושיטארי נעצר. "הגענו."

"יושי, זאת לא חנות בגדים?"

"כן, זה מדויק, גאקוטו." הוא נכנס, מוקאי עוקב אחריו בבלבול.

"אנחנו תקועים." שישידו נאנח בייאוש וניסה להוציא את השיער מעיניו. מאחר שנשען על ידיו ורגליו, הדבר גרם לו לאבד שיווי משקל וליפול על בטנו בפעם השלישית לאותן חמש דקות בהן זחלו. הוא היה שמח שמאחוריו היה רק היושי, והוא לא נאלץ לסבול את המבט המזלזל שאטובה היה מביא לו או את המבט הזה שאוטורי היה נועץ בו מאחור—שמלה או לא, שישידו ידע שאוטורי ינצל כל הזדמנות בדרכו.

"תפסיק עם זה," אמר אטובה, למרות שהסכים איתו. התעלה הייתה צרה משחשב. אילו ג'ירו היה בא איתם ונרדם בדרך, הם היו נאלצים לנטוש אותו ולקוות שימצא את דרכו חזרה.

לאחר שהצליחו לפרוץ דרך לפתח לתעלות ועזבו את חדר השירותים, החליטו שיהיה מוטב אילו ישאירו את ג'ירו שם. אטובה הסכים לוותר על קאבאג'י ולתת לו לשמור על הנער הישן.

בודק דרך הפתח הקרוב ביותר, אטובה העריך כי הצליחו להגיע לקומה השנייה.

היושי הביט באדישות בזמן ששישידו הרים את עצמו, ממשיך לזחול בקושי רב, מקלל בדרך שגרמה לאוטורי אי נוחות.

"שמעתם את זה?" שאל היושי פתאום.

"אל תגיד לי שהפרנויה של שישידו הדביקה אותך גם, היושי."

"זה לא זה," מלמל. הוא היה בטוח ששמע רחש קטן מתחתיו, מין צליל מוכר של היסדקות. לפני שהייתה לו הזדמנות להגיד זאת, שמע זעקה ואחריה הרגיש את הקרקע—מתכת, חשב בתת-מודע, הוא היה מתחת למתכת של תעלת האוורור של בית הספר שלו, יחד עם הקפטיין, חבר כיתתו ובחור בשמלה ורודה—נעלמת מתחתיו.

מוקאי צחקק. הוא הרגיש כמו נערה. הוא עשה סיבוב קטן במקום, מושך את תשומת הלב של כמה אנשים סביבו.

"זה הולם אותך אותך מאוד, גאקוטו." אושיטארי הביט במוקאי בעניין, מאבחן אותו מלמעלה למטה. "אתה נראה מאוד יפה ככה."

"נכון!" הסכים מוקאי וחייך בזחיחות. "אני חושב שגם אתה היית צריך לקנות לך סט."

"אין לנו זמן," הזכיר אושיטארי. "הנסיכה והאחרים עדיין בתא השירותים." מוקאי צחקק שוב כתשובה. הוא תפס את פרק ידו של אושיטארי ומשך בכוחו, מסובב אליו את הנער הגבוה ומושך אותו לחיבוק.

"מתי התחלת להתעניין כל כך בנשים?" שאל בחיוך ערמומי והתרומם על קצות אצבעותיו לנשק את אושיטארי.

"מאז המשחק נגד ג'וסי-שונן," מלמל אושיטארי כנגד פיו של השני, מבחין במבטים של אנשים סביבם, חלקם ממלמלים שהזוג צריך לקחת חדר, חלקם ממלמלים שהשניים נראו חמוד ביחד. הוא הניח שהמצב היה שונה אם הם היו מזהים את גאקוטו כבן, לא שהדבר אי פעם הפריע להם להראות חיבה גם בבגדים רגילים. "בוא." הנער כחול השיער הוביל את השני לסמטה בין החנות בה היו לפני רגע לבניין וכשהיה בטוח שהם מחוץ לטווח ראייה, הצמיד את גאקוטו לקיר, מנשק אותו לפני שהספיק להגיד משהו.

"ממ, יושי." מוקאי כרך את ירכיו סביב מותנו של אושיטארי, מותח את זרועותיו סביב צווארו, נוהם קלות כשהרגיש את ידיו של השני על גופו. "לא אמרת שאנחנו צריכים ללכת להציל איזו נסיכה?"

"התחרטתי. הנסיכה יכולה לחכות, יש לידה מלך, אביר, שני משרתים וליצן חצר."

שישידו השתעל. לפי מה שידע, הוא עדיין היה בשמלה, נמצא במקום ריק למדי ושכב על משהו רך. כשהתרומם, הבין שצדק. הוא עדיין לבש שמלה, כולה ורודה ומנצנצת ונאחזת בגופו, צמודה ממה שהעדיף. הוא היה בכיתה ריקה, לפי מה שהבחין מבעד לאבק שעף בחדר, כיתת כימיה של תלמידי השנה השנייה. הוא שכב על אוטורי, שנראה סגול למדי, ושישידו הניח שאוטורי בטח מתקשה לנשום היות והוא עצמו שוכב עליו. כאשר המחשבה האחרונה חלחלה מיהר לקום, רגלו מפספסת בסנטימטרים ספורים את היושי, המרוח על הרצפה לידם.

"צ'וטארו? צ'וטארו, אתה בסדר?" הוא נענע את הנער הגבוה קלות ונבהל כשאוטורי התייצב בפתאומיות, אוחז בראשו בכאב.

"א-אני בסדר, שישידו-סאן." הוא ניער את ראשו. "שישידו-סאן! מה קרה? _אתה _בסדר? נפצעת?"

שישידו הזעיף קלות. "אתה לא צריך להתייחס אלי כמו בת רק בגלל שאני לבוש כמו אחת." למרות זאת, ידע שגם אם היה לובש בגדי גברים, אוטורי היה מתנהג באותה צורה. "אני חושב שהתעלה לא הייתה יציבה מספיק." מה שנתן לו את הרמז לכך הייתה העובדה שבתעלה מעליהם היה חור והם היו מתחת לחור שניות לאחר שהיו בתעלה, שעד אז הייתה חסרת חור, לפחות כך חשב.

"אתה בטוח שלא נפצעת?" אוטורי הביט בו במין מבט מפוזר באזור ששישידו באמת העדיף שלא, במיוחד שהיושי ואטובה היו שם, לפני שהבין שהוא לא מסתכל על מה שחשב, ואולי כן, אך לא בדרך הזאת. בשמלה היה קרע, חותך את כל השכבות עד רגלו החל מגבוה בירכו עד לסוף השמלה.

"היא בטח נקרעה כשנפלנו. אל תדאג, צ'וטארו," מלמל, מנסה לסגור בידיו את הקרע. למרות שידע שזה לא יעזור במיוחד, הוא חשב שהדבר יעזור לו לחזיר חלק מצניעותו. "בטח יהיה אפשר לתפור את זה. אני אוכל לבקש מאימא או משהו."

אוטורי הסמיק. "א-אני חושב שזה נראה טוב יותר ככה," הודה בשקט. שישידו נאנח והתיישב על שולחן זמין, מעביר מבט מהיושי המעולף-למראה ולאטובה שהתאושש לאיטו. "אתה יודע..." הוא השתתק.

"יודע מה, צ'וטארו?"

"...אני באמת חושב שאתה נראה ממש יפה ככה."

"מה עכשיו?" שאל אטובה. שישידו ואוטורי ישבו בשקט על השולחן, מחליפים מבטים מדי פעם, מזכירים לאטובה זוג מתבגרים מאוהב—למרות שאוטורי ושישידו אכן היו מתבגרים, ואכן היו מאוהבים, הוא העדיף לא לחשוב עליהם ככה—שמנסה להוציא וידוי אהבה קלישאתי. היושי פשוט שכב על הרצפה, בוהה בתקרה.

"אתה _בטוח _שהדלת נעולה?" שאל שישידו בייאוש.

אורה-סאמא יודע אם דלת נעולה או לא, למקרה שפקפקת."

שישידו קם, מתיר אחריו שובל שמלה בצורה דרמטית מדי—לפחות כך חשב אטובה—תופס את ידית הדלת, ומושך. הדלת לא זזה. הוא בעט בה בתסכול, דבר שגרם _לו_ לזוז, לקפוץ על רגלו השנייה בעודו אוחז את הרגל הפצועה ולצעוק בכאב.

"אתה חושב שהם בסדר, יושי?" שאל מוקאי, מסדר את בגדיו בהליכתו, תוהה לרגע איך הבגדים של אושיטארי תמיד כל כך מסודרים אחרי הפעילויות שלהם.

"אני בטוח שהם מסתדרים עד עכשיו, כל עוד הם לא זזו מהשירותים."

"אתה באמת חושב שהתוכנית שלנו תעבוד?"

"בטח. אין לנו מה להפסיד אחרי הכול, נה?"

"אתה צודק, יושי."

הם העדיפו את השקט, והתגעגעו אליו, במיוחד מהרגע ש-אטובה שלף את הפאלפון בשביל סידורים חשובים יותר, שהחלו בעניינים עסקיים ועד הניקוי היבש של החתול המשפחתי.

"אנחנו יכולים פשוט להשתמש במפתח הרזרבי," מלמל היושי.

"מה?" קראו אוטורי ושישידו ביחד, חלק מהם ממלמל שהם שמעו לא נכון. אטובה השתיק אותם ואמר שזאת שיחה חשובה ושיישארו בשקט.

"המפתח הרזרבי. במגירה של המורה."

"ידעת על המפתח? למה לא אמרת משהו?" התפרץ שישידו. הוא סירב להאמין שבילה חצי שעה בלשמוע את מה ש-אטובה עושה יותר מדי- דיבר.

"..."

אין ברירה, חשב שישידו. הוא יצטרך להתמודד ולקוות שישכחו את זה מהר. אז הוא היה בשמלה ורודה, זה לא עניין גדול. הוא בטוח שהוא לא הראשון, ומילא, אלו רק תלמידי השנה השלישית שנשארו, רק בני כיתתו ו—הו, אלוהים. הם לעולם לא ישכחו לו את זה.

"שישידו-סאן, זה יהיה בסדר, אתה תראה." אוטורי הניח יד מנחמת על כתפו.

"קל לך לדבר," מלמל שישידו והם יצאו למסדרון הריק, שהמשיך להיות ריק גם כשירדו.

"עכשיו כל התלמידים לא אמורים להשתחרר?" שאל אוטורי.

"אמורים," החזיר שישידו במרירות. ואז הוא ראה את זה. מחוץ לשטח בית הספר, הייתה התקהלות תלמידים, חלקם אפילו לא בשנה השלישית, חלקם לא מהיוטאי בכלל. שישידו קפא במקומו, היושי שהלך מאחוריו נתקעו בהפתעה.

"מה קורה שם?" לחש אוטורי, חושב על מה יקרה אם מישהו מהתלמידים יסתובב ויראה את שישידו-סאן.

"אני מניח שלאושיטארי _באמת_ הייתה תוכנית טובה," מלמל אטובה בגיחוך. שישידו ניסה לפענח את המתרחש לפני שראה זאת גם.

במרכז המעגל עמדו להם אושיטארי, נראה מרוצה למדי ועליו נתלה ועושה פוזות מוקאי, לבוש בחצאית משבצות קצרה—כמו זאת שלבשו הבנות בביה"ס, הבין אטובה, רק קצרה יותר—וחולצת היוטאי שבטח לא לבש מאז שנה שעברה אך עדיין עלתה, בערך. הוא הפנה את מבטו לשישידו, שעדיין לא זז, ומרפק את אוטורי, שמצב הלם שלו נראה קטן יותר. "הוי, אוטורי, אתה צריך להציל את הנסיכה שלך מהאספסוף הזועם לפני שהם יבחינו."

כמו מתעורר מחלום, אוטורי הנהן ולפני שמישהו ידע מה קורה, אוטורי הרים את שישידו—המתפתל בבלבול—בזרועותיו, רץ לשער האחורי לפני שמישהו יבחין.

הם הגיעו לבית של שישידו, אוטורי מתנשף בעוד השני עדיין באחיזתו, עד ששישידו מזכיר שהוא יכול ללכת לבד.

"אני שמח שזה נגמר," מלמל שישידו, נופל על מיטתו, נלחם בשינה שאיימה להשתלט. אחרי הכול, הוא לא היה רוצה שאמו תיכנס בעוד הוא ישן בשמלה, אוטורי לידו, מתנשף. זה עלול ליצור את הרושם הלא נכון.

"אני שמח ש-מוקאי-סאנפאי ו-אושיטארי-סאנפאי היו שם להציל את המצב," החזיר אוטורי.

"אתה יודע שהממזר הקופצני עשה את זה רק בשביל תשומת הלב."

"כן, שישידו-סאן. אבל עדיין, זה עדיף מכלום."

"אני מניח. נצטרך למצוא דרך להוריד את השמלה הזאת, אתה יודע."

"אני יודע, שישידו-סאן. אח"כ. אני לא חושב שאני יכול לזוז יותר." אוטורי התכרבל בצידו של שישידו, מוציא אנחה חלשה של סיפוק כששישידו לא דחף אותו מעליו.

"אתה יודע, זה היה יכול להיות יותר קל אם היינו פשוט מחכים."

אוטורי הנהן קלות. "פעם הבאה ננסה לא להקשיב לעצה של היושי."

"לא תהיה פעם הבאה," מלמל. "מדברים על היושי, אני לא חושב שהוא אהב את השמלה במיוחד." שישידו נזכר במבטים התמוהים שנתן לו היושי, בתגובה שומע את הנער הגבוה ממלמל חצאי משפטים על כך שכמעט קפץ על היושי כדי שלא יזיל עליו ריר.

"נה, שישידו-סאן?"

"כן, צ'וטארו?"

"אתה היית נראה הרבה יותר טוב בחצאית ההיא."

"מלך, אביר, שני משרתים וליצן חצר"- הכוונה, לפי הסדר, ל-אטובה, אוטורי, קאבאג'י וג'ירו והיושי. הייתי שמחה לראות את היושי עם כובע ליצן ומנסה לעשות ג'אגלינג ולא מצליח ומזעיף. היושי שווה לאהבה נצחית.

הערה אחת; אני יודעת שזה לא הגיוני שהם הגיעו דרך תעלה מקומה שלישית לשנייה, אני מניחה שהם נתקלו במדרגות כאלו במהלך דרכם וירדו. אני פשוט לא מתכוונת לכתוב את זה בפאנפיק, אז רציתי להבהיר את הנקודה הזאת.

אם מישהו באמת רוצה לראות את שישידו בשמלה, תמיד אפשר לראות את הJ Drama פרינסס פרינסס D, שם קאמאקרי קאנטה השחקן של שישידו במחזות הזמר לובש שמלה ורודה של נערת פרחים ונראה ממורמר. רק בגלל זה כתבתי את שישידו בשמלה, במקור תכננתי לכתוב על אותה עלילה עם יוטה.


End file.
